This Is Really Happening
by Lellie-Bellie
Summary: The sequel to 'We're Really Doing This
1. Chapter 1

"This is really happening isn't it?"

"Yes Greg, this is really happening, you are marrying Nick"

Sara held onto Greg's hands to stop him from adjusting his tie in nervousness like he had been doing for the past 20 minutes.

Catherine knocked on the door wearing an emerald green dress, which complimented her red hair amazingly. "I've just come to check how you and my little angel are doing and to tell you our side is ready when you are". Catherine had been looking after Nick whilst Sara's duty was to look Greg and his flower girl Lindsay. At the sound of "Ready" Lindsay went running out of the room with her little white dress trailing behind her Greg thought since both him and Nick would be wearing black suits atleast one person going down the aisle should wear white, and that task fell to Lindsay. Sara ran out of the room to catch up with her and shouted to Greg to "Hurry his ass up" it was his wedding after all.

Greg nervously left the security of his hotel suite and headed for the stairs. He was considering running for the hills to save Nick the embarrassment of Greg screwing his vows up, but that thought left his mind as quickly as it entered as he saw Nick leaving his suite with a beautiful smile gracing his features, which calmed Greg down a lot.

When Greg eventually caught up to Lindsay and Sara in the side room he was practically vibrating with anticipation. After a few moments Nick walked into the room , wrapped his hands around Greg's waist and dropped his head onto his shoulder

"Are you ready to do this G"

"You can count on it Cowboy"

Since this was a non-traditional wedding the pair had decided to walk down the aisle together with Lindsay in front spreading the flowers.

Nick gave Greg a quick squeeze and a kiss before unwrapping himself and grabbing Greg's hand. Sara Ushered Lindsay out of the room and down into the grand hall where the wedding was taking place. The boys stood at the large double doors at the back of the room unnoticed while the wedding guests gushed over how adorable Lindsay looked walking down the aisle. Catherine nearly burst with pride. Once Lindsay had emptied her basket of petal she ran up to her mother sitting in the second row and seated herself between Catherine and Warrick.

As the music started, everyone stood up and turned to the back of the room as Nick and Greg walked closer to the minister. Nick could feel Greg's hand shaking

"You'll be fine baby" he reassured

Greg gave him a shy smile as the reached the bottom of the alter , as they turned to face each other a loud sob was heard , the pair turned to see Greg's mother in tears.

"Mom im not even married yet, please hold the tears a little longer"

"Im Sorry darling, you just look so grown up standing there"

Greg blushed ferociously and the rest of the guests gave out a small laugh. Thankfully, the minister decided to start the ceremony

"Ladies and gentlemen you are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Nicholas Elijah Stokes and Gregory Hojem Sanders. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown an matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as life partners. True marriage is more than joining the bond of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of peace and quiet, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding. Nicholas and Gregory, today you chose each other before your family and friends to begin your life together. For all the tomorrows that follow, you will chose each other over and over again , in the privacy of your hearts. Let your love and friendships guide you, as you learn and grow together. Experience the wonders of the world, even as patience and wisdom calm the restless nature, through your partnership , triumph over the challenges in your path. Through the comfort of loving arms , may you always find a safe place to call home. Do you Nicholas take Gregory to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow , through sickness and in health , and whatever challenges you may face , as long as you both shall live?"

With a grand smile on his face, Nick declared, "I do"

The minister turned to Greg

"Do you Gregory take Nicholas to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, through sickness and in health, and whatever challenges you may face, as long as you both shall live?"

Greg with an equally as grand smile on his face declared, "I do"

Another sob was heard in the audience. Greg groaned and Nick couldn't help but laugh

"Heyy its not funny Nicky"

"Sorry baby"

"Could the ring barer please hand me the rings?"

Greg's cousin Tim came stomping over with as much grace as an elephant

The minister took the rings and smiled sympathetically at Tim Greg really wanted to laugh but he knew he would only get wrong off his mother later.

"Greg, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"Nick I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love"

You have for each other a golden ring. This most precious of metals symbolizes that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no end , which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each others fingers as a visible sign of the vows which , this day, have made you husbands.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada , I now pronounce you Mr and Mr Sanders-Stokes. You may now kiss.

Nick wrapped his arms around Greg's waist and pressed his lips to Greg's lip in what could only be described as the most passionate kiss of his life. After the kiss the pair Thanked the minister as the guests piled out of the hall ready for the photographs.


	2. First Dance

The Photographer gathered everyone around on the main staircase of the hotel with Nick and Greg at the foot of the stairs engaging in a passionate kiss. After a few shots, they both turned to face the camera with the large ear-to-ear grins on their faces.

"I can't believe we're married"

"I can, I love you Gregory Hojem Sanders-Stokes"

"I love you too Nicholas Elijah Sanders-Stokes"

"I'd like a photo of the Bride . . . I mean the Grooms please"

All of the guests made their way back to the grand hall, which had been transformed, into a breakfast room with Red Roses in the center of every table and red chair covers. The room looked very elegant.

"I'm so sorry about that, I didn't mean to say bride, im just so used to it you know" Mike the photographer apologised

"Nah, don't sweat it, it's an honest mistake to make" Greg offered his sympathy; it really was a mistake after all. After another round of photos had been taken of just the two of them, they were about to make their way into the Grand hall to join their guests when Lindsay came running down the corridor.

"Heyy can you take a few more shots for us?"

"Yeah sure, im at your disposal all day"

"Greg what are you up too?" Nick queried

"You'll see, Lindsay could you come here sweetie?"

Lindsay coming running over to Greg still holding her empty basket

"Stand right there sweetheart"

Lindsay took her place inbetween Nick and Greg as told looking confused

"Nick you grab one cheek, ill get the other" Greg winked

Nick suddenly understood Greg's plan

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1" Both Nick and Greg Planted a kiss on Lindsay's cheek while the photographer took the picture

"Eww Cooties" and with that Lindsay ran off into the hall

"You gotta love 7 year olds" Nick smirked.

As the new Mr and Mr Sanders-Stokes made their way into the hall a round of applause and cheers of congratulations filled the air. Greg suddenly became shy and hid his face in the crook of Nick's neck

"What's wrong Greggo?"

"Everybody is looking at us"

"Oh come on Bubby, it's not like you to shy away from the spotlight"

"Shut up" Greg softly punched Nick in the arm as he said

"Come we have hungry guests"

A few moments later, the cheers were replaced with murmurs as the guests sat down to their ox tail soup.

"It seems like a lifetime ago, you and I ate this on your birthday"

"It's only been 2 years Nicky"

"I know baby, but they've been the been the best 2 years of my life"

"me too , who'd of thought a sexy Texan like you would want a dorky west coast kid like me?"

"You know , you said that the day we got together?"

" I did didn't I" Greg laughed "Well it just shows how much we've progressed in 2 years I suppose"

"Ok you two enough of the reminiscing" Warrick interjected

Warrick tapped his spoon on the side of his champagne glass

"Excuse me everybody , can I have your attention please?"

When everybody had set their attention on Warrick he began his speech.

"For you who don't know me, I'm Warrick Brown and I work with both Nick and Greg at the lab. I suppose you could say I've been there for both of them when they've needed a hand , but not in the way you think , im more of a point and laugh at your mistake kinda guy then help you out kinda guy: but you need that kind of attitude for the job we do. Both Nick and Greg have had more than their fair share of trauma in the job , and im glad to see they have someone there to look after them and nurse them back to health"

Greg's mother started sobbing again , at the thought of her son lying in the hospital bed after the lab explosion and the beating

"Oh Mother shush," Greg giggled

Warrick carried on with the last part of his speech "So could everybody please raise their glass to the happy couple: Nick and Greg"

"To Nick and Greg everybody echoed".

"I'll be right back , im just going to check my mom is ok" Greg quickly pecked Nick on the cheek as he made his way past. At the mention of parents Nick thought it was time to find his own mother and father. He found them feeding each other the strawberries from the chocolate and strawberry pudding just like the night of Greg's birthday "As in love as ever I see" Nick made his presence known

"Oh honey congratulations, I can't believe my little man is married"

"you better believe it momma"

"C'mere Nick" The judge embraced his son in a hug which took Nick by surprise. "I'm proud of you Poncho" his father beamed

"Thanks Cisco" Nick beamed back

Greg had managed to locate his mother outside fixing her running make-up

"Hey Mom, are you ok?"

"Oh sweetie im fine"  
>"are you sure? , you looked upset earlier"<p>

"I just can't believe my baby has grown up and is a married man with his own life now" jean sobbed

"Come on Mom, come dance with me"

"Won't Nick be mad? His husband dancing with somebody else on his wedding day" she teased

"I'm sure he'll make an exception this once" Greg retorted

Greg lead his mother back into the hall and towards the dance floor where he found Nick dancing with his mother, a few moments later a flash echoed around the room as Mike snapped a precious moment between the couple and their mothers.

As the song drew to a close, the mothers retreated to their table and Nick wrapped his hands around Greg's waist "Would you care to dance with me Greg?"

"Well, I was waiting for a gorgeous young fella to come sweep me off my feet, but I suppose you'll have to do"

"Ouch Greg , that hurt" Nick pouted

"Aww baby , want me to kiss it better?" Greg smirked

"Well save that for when we don't have an audience"

"Down cowboy . . . I'd love to dance with you"

As Chase Coy's 'Even If The Moon Fell Down Tonight' softly filled the room Greg wrapped his hands around Nicks neck and his eyes met Nick's they slowly began to dance like they were the only people in the world

_Every time I see your smile, it makes my heart beat fast_

_I know it's much too soon to tell _

_I'm hoping this will last_

'_Cause I just wanna always have you right here by my side_

_The futures near but never certain _

_At least stay here for just tonight_

_I must of done something right _

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must of done something right along the way_

_I just can't seem to get you off my mind _

_And why would I even try?_

_Even when I close my eyes_

_I dream about you all the time_

'_Cause I just wanna always have you right here by my side_

_The future near but never certain _

_So please stay for just tonight_

_I must of done something right _

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must of done something right along the way_

_And even if the moon fell down tonight_

_There'd be nothing to worry about at all _

_Because you make the whole world shine_

_As long as you're here everything will be alright_

_I must of done something right _

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must of done something right along the way_

Another flash was seen as the pair's first dance was documented on Mike's camera

"I really do hope this lasts Greg, I never want to let you go"

"it will baby , you'll see"

"yeah you're right , I Love you"

"I love you too"


	3. Honeymooners

As the plane touched down in their mystery location Greg once again asked Nick, where they were

"You'll find out in about 5 minutes Greg"

"Sorry, I'm annoying you aren't I?"  
>"Its ok Greg, I should have expected it really, I know how much you like surprises"<p>

They stole one last kiss before they left the plane.

"Wow, its really hot, where the hell are we?"  
>"That would ruin the surprise if I told you Greg"<p>

"I know, I just really wanna know where we are is all" Greg Whined

"You'll find out soon enough"

They boarded the little bus with all the other exhausted passengers on the way to the terminal. Greg was looking for any kind of information to their where-abouts but wasn't having any luck.

"Nick?"

"Yes Greggo?"

"I I love you and marrying you was the best thing to happen to me"

"Aww Greg, I love you too, and I'm glad you feel that way; because I do too"

They made their way to passport control, and were greeted by a fat old man who looked fed up. Greg looked down at his passport to find a large red sticker that read 'Perissa'

"OH MY GOSH NICKY YOU BROUGHT ME TO SANTORINI!"

"Indeed I did Greggo; you said you always wanted to come here, so I thought our honeymoon was the perfect time to bring you"

"Nicholas Elijah Sanders-Stokes, you are the best husband ever"

"Thanks Greggo"

"But Elijah really? You kept that little bombshell quiet"

"Heyy it's not my fault my parents are religious people"

"I was expecting something like Jacob, if im honest"

"That's a religious name too Greg" Nick smirked

"Ooh yeah it is, isn't it," Greg laughed at his own stupidity

After 20 minutes of waiting at the baggage reclaim carousel they finally had both of their suitcases, Greg's was easy to distinguish from the rest; a bright red suitcase with a pair of green headphones on it. Nicks on the other hand was not so easy, he went for the traditional plain black , but Greg made him wrap a ribbon around the handle so they knew it was his , unfortunately everybody with a black suitcase had the same idea , so they had to result to reading the flight tags.

30 minutes after leaving the airport, they arrived at there hotel .Nick had gotten to work unpacking their clothes into the wardrobe whilst Greg starred at the ceiling. After around 5 minutes of watching Greg, Nick finally asked

"What are you doing Greg?"

"Well I'm going to be spending a lot of time looking at the ceiling, so I thought I'd check it out"

Nick couldn't help but laugh at Greg

"And what if you don't like the ceiling pattern?"

"We'll head to the beach, the stars are better than any ceiling I've ever seen" Greg stated matter of factily.

Greg saw Nick take out a pair of boxers he had just folded and put into the wardrobe and change into them "hey what are you doing?"  
>"Going to bed, what does it look like im doing?"<br>"But its our honeymoon we have to have sex"

"Greg C'mere"

"What are you doing?"

"Well like you said , its our honeymoon"

"Oh I see where you're going with this" Nick couldn't help but laugh at Greg's blatant lack of brain activity

"And people say you're the smart one"  
>Nick pulled Greg closer to him by the collar of his t-shirt and smashed their lips together in what quickly became a very heated kiss<p>

Greg broke the kiss to remove his shirt, as Nick set to work on Greg's belt and trousers

"I love you Mr Sanders-Stokes"

"I love you too Mr Sanders-Stokes. . . Gosh I will never tire of saying that" Greg giggled.

Nick pushed Greg down onto the bed, and started pressing open-mouthed kisses down Greg's chest and received a hum of appreciation in response. He made his way back up Greg's chest and up to his neck and left four very distinct marks.

Greg decided to take control so pulled Nick down onto the bed with him , latched his mouth onto the back of Nick's neck and started tracing the muscles on his back.

An incoherent babble was heard as Greg's hand found there was to the sensitive skin around Nick's crotch as Greg's teeth sank into Nick's neck all of the memories of there first day of dating came flooding back to Nick. The Rendezvous in the locker room; the flirting in the car journey ,and the not so secret glances at the crime scene. Thinking back to all of that Nick new he had made the right decision proposing to Greg.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

Although Greg knew this was Nick's honeymoon too he really didn't understand why Nick would want to spend it in some small humid museum when he could be sunbathing on the beach or doing something more extreme like wakeboarding.

Nick knew Greg wasn't being annoying intentionally, but his comments were starting to aggravate him slightly. Greg really was trying to stay focused for Nick's sake but he just did not find history interesting in the slightest. When Greg did finally find something to keep him occupied, it amused Nick to discover it was a small lizard flitting around and Nick thought Greg looked rather childish darting his head in all directions trying to follow it.

"There" Nick handed Greg his Amex card to buy them a souvenir from the gift shop when he lost the lizard. "You know me too well Nicky, letting me go shopping like this" Greg smirked as he snaked off to the gift shop

After Nick had made his way around the small museum he walked to the gift shop and found Greg admiring a mid-sized Gold Ibex figurine. "Heyy Nick, what do you think of this to go on the bookshelf in the lounge?"

"I think it's great, I was just admiring the real thing outside"

"That's settled then, this is our souvenir from the museum of prehistoric Thira" Greg grinned as he payed the polite young man at the counter.

The pair decided since they were in a foreign culture it was only right to sample some of their food. "And Nicky, no smashing any plates"

"I'll try my best Greggo" Nick smiled.

After their lunch Nick and Greg decided to head to head to a near by Bazaar and buy gifts for their parents. Greg bought his mother and Father a painting of the red beach as Jean liked to collect art. And Nick bought his parents an ornate Greek pot which he thought would fit perfectly in the west wing conservatory of his parents ranch.

Greg noticed his arms getting a pink from the sun and wincing as he stretched the skin of his arms as he reached to put the gifts in the wardrobe. Nick noticed the pained expression on Greg's face.

"You ok baby?"

"I'm fine Nicky"

"You sure?" Nick smirked knowing how stubborn Greg was being. if he had just listened to Nick and used the factor 20 sun cream this would never have happened and Nick had no qualms voicing that fact

"I Know" Greg winged "I just don't want to be treat like a child having to use factor 20 whilst the adults use factor 10"

"Greg I didn't tell you to do it so you felt like a kid. I did it because you have fairer skin than I and I didn't want you burning"

"I know that now" Greg winced again

"Come on lie down, I'll get the after sun lotion"

"Nuh-huh you put that in the fridge, it will be ice cold"

"That's the whole point Greg, it soothes your burns quicker" Greg bolted form the bedroom and locked himself in the bathroom.

"You really have to wear factor 20 now, your acting like a child.

Greg sulked and unlocked the door. "I'm only doing this to prove I'm not a child" Greg pouted ironically rather childishly.

"Only to prove you aren't a child" Nick repeated , so when Greg lay down and Nick massaged the lotion onto Greg's arms he couldn't help but belly laugh at Greg's cries of laughter and "It tickles"

"Yeah that's real mature Greg"

"Greg's only response was to stick his tongue out.

Nick just laughed again.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys headed to the red beach to mark the end of their honeymoon. It was nearing 8pm and there were many couples strolling along the promenade but Nick and Greg were the only people on the vast stretch of beach.

Nick was lying on the sand propped up on his elbows looking out to the sea and Greg was resting his head on Nick's lap lying perpendicular to him.

"Dance with me Greggo"

"Nick are you bonkers? There is no music"

"We'll make our own music"

Greg smirked; his spontaneity and quirkiness had rubbed off on Nick a lot in the duration of their relationship.

"Come on then Nicky"

Greg stood up, brushed the sand from his clothes and wrapped his arms around Nick's neck. Nick wrapped his arms around Greg waist and began to hum as the 2 of them rocked back and forth along the beach.

"It's our song Nicky" Greg Beamed. Nick stopped humming  
>"It Sure is Baby" Nick beamed back<p>

Greg rested his head on Nick's chest as they continued dancing on the beach to Nick's soft tune of their first dance song.

"I wish we could stay here forever Nicky, this place is perfect"

"I do too, but I think we'd miss Vegas and the team to much"

"Yeah that's true, but we get to see the team in two days"

"Don't remind me" Nick joked

"I don't want this honeymoon to end" he stretched up and placed his chin on top of Greg's head.

"It will only end if we let it"

"What do you mean by that Greggo?"

Greg took his head off Nick's chest to look him dead in the eye "I mean this mental state of bliss will only end if we just slip back into our old routine when we get home"

"And what do you propose we do to not slip back into our old routine then G?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it will come to us soon enough"

When the pair finished dancing they decided to walk along the water's edge, but Greg being Greg decided to wade through the water, not bothering to fold over his chinos

"Greg, you're getting your trousers wet!"

"Greg's childish grin once again graced his face as he splashed Nick's cargo shorts

"There, now you are wet too"

"C'mere you little. . . "

Nick chased after Greg along the beach and the quiet air was suddenly filled with Greg's giddy screams as he ran towards the promenade.

When Nick eventually caught up to Greg just outside of the hotel, they were red in the face and out of breathe.

"My gosh I'm out of breathe" Nick winced

"I know, anybody would have thought you had just ran after your dashingly gorgeous husband" Greg laughed.

"Nah, I left him on the beach and decided to chase you instead" Nick retorted.

"Come on Stokes, I'll get you a beer"

"It's Sanders-Stokes now Greggo"

"It is , isn't it" Greg Smiled "I'm sure that will be confusing on the house phone then"

"What are you talking about G?"

"Well we Normally answer the phone with our last names don't we?"

"Um yeah . . ."

"So if we have the same surname that will be confusing"

"We'll just have to think of new Phone greetings for the house then won't we"

After taking advantage of the free bar one last time Nick and Greg decided to head back to their suite and start packing their cases as they were heading back to Vegas in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

Nick dropped his and Greg's suitcases by the door as they entered his apartment. As soon as their shoes were off they were both climbing into bed to try and sleep off their jet-lag. Just as Nick was starting to doze off, his eyes open. They had settled into their old routine.

"Greg?"

"Hmm?" Greg replied sleepily

"Move in with me"

"I hate to break this to you Nick, but we've been living together for the past two years"

"I know, I mean let's buy a house together"

"Nick what's brought his on?" Greg queried

"I just realised, we settled right back into our routine when we stepped in the doorway"

"I would love to buy a house with you Nicky, but right now, I gotta sleep"

"Sorry G didn't mean to wake you" Nick apologised

"T'is ok, just sleep Nicky"

Nick turned to hold Greg and noticed Greg's eyes were already closed and there was a faint snoring heard around the bedroom.

After many hours of sleep Nick was woken by a loss of pressure from his torso when Greg rolled over in his sleep. Nick sat up to look at the clock and noticed it was 4pm, but his plan to take a shower was back tracked by a rumble of his stomach.

Heading towards the kitchen he saw the two suitcases leaning against the wall and decided to make a start on the laundry as well. He loaded the washer and filled a frying board with bacon.

He heard the kitchen door open and a mumble from Greg which he took to mean 'Good Morning'.

"Morning baby, you sleep well?"

"I slept like a log" Greg leaned in to give his husband a morning kiss which soon turned passionate. However the timer buzzed cutting their kiss short.

"What did you make" Greg mumbled evidently still half asleep.

"I made bacon sandwiches, go sit in the lounge I'll bring them in for you"

Greg shot Nick one of his famous mega-watt grins and walked out of the small kitchen trying to flatten his sleep crazed hair.

When Nick entered the lounge with a tray containing 2 cups of Greg's Blue Hawaiian coffee and 2 plates of bacon sandwiches, Greg's stomach made it known how hungry he truly was; which made Greg blush with embarrassment and Nick to burst out laughing.

"I didn't realise how hungry I was" Greg smiled sheepishly

After the pair had each wolfed down their sandwiches and coffee they were lying on the couch content with doing nothing in particular.

"Hey Nicky where'd the suitcases go?"

"I moved them into the kitchen and started some laundry this morning"

"Oh I see"

"Speaking of which that load will be finished by now, fancy giving me a hand with the rest G? "

"Nope definitely not" Greg grinned

"Jee it's good to know I can count on you to help a guy out"

"Come on Nick, you know what happened last time I washed clothes"

"Yeah that's true" nick thought back to his favourite pair of levi's Greg had so loving washed for him , only to discover they would now only fit on of his nieces Barbie dolls.

"I'll tell you what Nick, you finish the laundry and after my shower I'll go grocery shopping"

"Fair do's , just don't buy too much sugary junk" Nick knew Greg had a soft spot for sugary treats and the soft spot became even softer when Nick wasn't there to stop him buying them.

Two hours later Greg burst through the front door holding arms fulls of grocery bags.

"Nick I'm back, and as promised only 3 sugary junk items were purchased, those minted steaks you like were on offer so I bought you some, and I thought you may be running low on fabric conditioner so I bought some of that too"

"Greg you are a star do you know that "

"I'll put these away and start ironing those clothes I suppose"

"Thanks Greggo"

At 9pm the pair finally fell to the couch to watch some mind numbing television

"Heyy Greg are you really up for buying a house together?"

Greg ripped his eyes from the reality show on TV.

"Yeah of course I am Nicky; I would love owning a house with you."

"That's great G; I can't wait until we can find a place to make ours, so you don't have to keep asking my permission to change something because it's my apartment"

"How about we buy a project house, then not only did we put our mark on the house, we built it and restored it"

"That's a brilliant idea Greggo, but how are we supposed to afford that?"

"Easy, we sell my apartment and old furniture and with the money buy the house and start renovating .then when it's in Liveable condition we move our furniture in sell your old furniture and apartment and decorate the house.

"Wow, you really thought this through"

"Well it's been a dream of mine to restore a project house"

"Well then, that settles it, ill phone the estate agent next week and your dream will come true"

"Thanks Nicky"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –

After spending their first day together off in 3 weeks house hunting Nick and Greg were sprawled on the living room of nicks apartment looking over all the documents for the houses they had been viewing hours beforehand.

"I really liked this house Nicky"

"Yeah so did I, I just don't think our bank balance does"

"Ok so that goes in the maybe pile".

There was only one other house in the maybe pile which was Nick's favourite house out of the 7 they viewed. The other five houses either needed to much work done to them or Nick and Greg's Bank account wouldn't allow them to purchase it even after selling their respective homes. "So it's between Melrose Court and Victoria Lane.

"They foyer of Melrose was incredible I loved the stairwell sweeping around the archway"

"It was pretty awesome Greg agreed but what about the damage to the first floor"

Every single one of the floorboards on the first floor had been charred from a fire 2 years ago, which Nick and Greg later found out was the reason for the previous tenants moving out too many bad memories Greg supposed.

"What about the garden in Victoria Lane , that was something pretty special" 

"yeah that was great but where would we find the time to maintain it ?"

"True dat Nicky , it also had one less bedroom"

"But do we really need four bedrooms Greggo?"

"At the moment no we don't , but in the future who knows , right now we could have an office and 2 guest bedroom and then turn them into children's bedrooms as and when we need them"

"You wanna have children with me Greggo?"

"Yeah I do , I think you'd make a great dad Nicky , but I want to keep you to myself a little while yet , savour the peace in our marriage"

"Greg with you in our marriage there is never peace"

"Good point , so are we agreed on Melrose Court?"

" I think we are agreed , I'll phone the estate agent tomorrow and make an offer but right now we need to go to bed.

The next day at the lab Greg was breaking the news to the team that he and Nick had found the perfect house.

"Yes but it isn't our house yet Greggo , I haven't phoned the estate agent yet"

"And why haven't you phoned the estate agent yet?" the younger man queried

"Because it's 5a, , and the office doesn't open until 9"

"Oh I see , but you will phone them today won't you?"  
>"9:01 , I'll be straight on the phone"<p>

"I Love you Nicky"  
>"I Love you too Greggo"<p>

"Greg why aren't you at your station , I just went to drop of some evidence and you weren't there "

"Sorry Griss , I'm on my coffee break"

"Well could you run my sample when you've finished you coffee please" and with that Griss turned and left the break room.

"No rest for the greatest DNA Technician in America" Greg Smiled

"It's wicked Greg , no rest for the wicked" Warrick chirped in

"With Greg it's the same thing" Nick laughed whilst simultaneously avoiding the hand en-route to colliding with his head.

"You know the stokes , the sofa is looking pretty comfy tonight"

"If you think the sofa is so comfy Greg you are more than welcome to sleep on it"

The last comment sent Nick and Warrick into a fit of girly laughter

"On that note I shall leave you in peace" Greg commented whilst depositing his mug in the sink.

10 minutes later Grissom re-entered the break room with an assignment for Sara and Nick as they had finished their previous case a few hours earlier, after handing the address slip to Sara Grissom once again departed the break room.

"I'll meet you at the car Sara , just wanna say goodbye to Greg"

"Ok , just don't be too long ok"

Nick headed deeper into the lab to find his wayward husband; he found him in the confines of his glass lab banging his head along to Nine Inch Nails.

"Heyy G"

"MY GOSH NICK , GIVE A GUY A HEART ATTACK"

"Sorry Greggo . . . I just came to tell you I got a case"

"Ok , be safe Baby"

"I will be"

Greg pulled Nick closer to him and assaulted his neck "Greggo we're at work"

"I suppose I'll just have to settle for a kiss then wont I"

Nick tried to calm down before entering the passenger side of the Tahoe, but failed

"That was a very passionate goodbye Nicky"

"Huh" Nick wondered how Sara could possibly have known what had happened between him and Greg.

"You have a huge hickey on your neck"

" Oh shit , how am I supposed to cover that ?"

"Zip your jacket up , should cover it"

"Thanks Sara , you're a life saver"

After the silence became to much for nick to handle he asked Sara about the location of their scene.

"The slips on the control pad"

Nick picked up the slip of paper and his eyes nearly popped out of his head

"743 Victoria Lane, that's one of the houses me and Greg viewed yesturday.

"You sure Nicky?"

"Absolutely positive"

"You'll have to phone Ecklie and tell him, your finger prints will be all over that house"

"Oh shit , anybody but Ecklie"

"Doesn't he know about you and Greg?"

"No, we didn't want to risk being put on separate shifts"

"Call Grissom , I'm sure he'll understand"

"This is just like Kristy all over again" nick sighed before taking out his mobile and calling Grissom to explain his and Greg's situation.


	8. Chapter 8

Much to Grissom's dismay he had to suspend both Nick and Greg until the investigation of Victoria Lane had been completed.

Nick decided to use his time off to sort out the paperwork for the house they had successfully bid on, Greg used his time to make a list of what needed done in the house , the cost to do it and the materials used inbetween sleeping for long bouts of time.

Three hours after Nick had started the paper work he had finally completed it and just needed Greg's signature of a few of the documents. 'Greg come here please'

There was no answer

'Greg sweetie, you're needed in here'

Still no answer.

Fed up of being ignored Nick wandered in the direction he had seen Greg go 15 minutes previously. He checked the bathroom and study to no avail, there was only one door left down the little passageway which led to the couple's bedroom.

It was there Nick found Greg fast asleep on top of the duvet with a pen loosely hanging from one hand and a notepad hanging from the other

Nick placed the notepad and pen on the bedside cabinet after reading the content.

Nick picked up his wallet and quickly scribbled a note telling Greg he had gone out to buy lunch.

By the time he had returned with two take away lasagnes, Greg had woken up signed the papers and was now on the phone to his building manager selling his apartment back to him.

After saying his thanks and hanging up the phone, Greg couldn't help but smile.

'What you smiling about?' nick wondered as he shared out the garlic bread.

'I just sold my apartment for $10,000 more than I paid for it' Greg beamed

'That's great news, so that's $50,000 for the restoration on the new house'

'Yup but my furniture needs to be out of the apartment in 3 days'

'well we don't know how much longer we are gunna be off work , so I say we go over there tomorrow move your furniture over here sort it out what your selling and what you are keeping ,then go from there.

'That sounds like a great plan, I'll call the landlord tomorrow and tell him I'll be dropping my keys and sorting out the paper work when we are done.

Among all the goofy novelties he knew Greg owned, Nick found some truly outrageous knick-knacks and hilarious photos.

Hearing another fit of laughter Greg turned around and grimaced at the photo of himself as a teenager with severe acne and braces stood with another equally spotty teenager.

'Greg you were destined to become a scientist'

'what do you mean by that?'

'You look like a mad scientist at 17 never mind 25'

'no wonder I turned out gay , I practically replied girls in high school'

'You meant guys actually went for that'

Greg looked hurt and Nick's comment

'sorry baby , you were just the personification of the ugly duckling'

Greg's eyes bulged out of his head.

Nick tumbled over his words trying to explain 'I mean like in the story , everyone kinda avoided him because of the way he looked , until he turned into a beautiful swan;

'Thanks Nicky , and to answer your previous question , no guys didn't go for that either , I just told myself all the guys wanted me , they were just too scared to admit they were gay

'do you wanna take they keys to the truck and drop some of your stuff off ?'

'and leave you to find even more embarrassing photos without me here to stick up for myself? , I think not'

'well no slacking off and playing with toys because your nostalgic whilst I'm gone then'

'Aye aye captain' Greg saluted and grinned.

'be back shortly baby' and with that Nick left Greg alone in his apartment for the first time in a long time.

30 minutes after Nick left , he returned to find Greg sitting on the floor surrounded by boxes and holding a photo frame.

'greg I told you not to get all nostalgic because you wouldn't get anything done'

' I got four boxes filled and then I found this under a pile of papers on my desk'

Nick suddenly became very interested 'and what photo would this be?'

'this one' Greg turned the frame around in his hand and showed Nick a photo of the pair of them celebrating their first anniversary at lake mead.

_*Flashback*_

'_Get in the car Greg'_

'_you've done this to me before remember'_

'_yes your birthday Greg , I remember'_

'_I never got that sex you promised me!'_

'_You fell asleep, I couldn't exactly bang you in your sleep, and anyway you go the best morning sex of your life the next morning'_

'_That's true' Greg Smirked with a wide smile._

'_So anyway, where are you taking me?'_

'_It's a surprise Greg just please get in the car'_

_Whilst Greg was searching the apartment for his left shoe Nick checked all of the things he needed were backed in his truck._

_After a very excited Greg and a nervous Nick arrived at their destination Greg suddenly became quiet which made nick worry even more._

'_Wow Greg I've never heard you this quiet before'_

'_Sorry I just . . . wow this place is incredible'_

_Nick suddenly felt a lot better 'c'mon then, let's go find our spot'_

'_Our spot?' Greg became confused._

'_Yup our spot'_

_Nick got out of the truck and picked up a rucksack from the back which Greg had previously not noticed whilst depositing his coat._

_They strolled in a comfortable silence for 5 minutes until nick found what he was looking for._

_Greg looked around until he spotted a navy blanket on the ground under a large oak tree_

'_you up for a picnic Greggo ?'_

'_I'd love a picnic Nicky'_

_Nick slung down the backpack onto the ground and started unpacking bowls of pasta 2 bottles of beer and some cutlery._

'_Nick this pasta is divine'_

'_Why thank you Greg, I'm glad you're enjoying it._

_After eating the rest of their bowls in a comfortable silence Nick started laughing_

'_What's so funny, have I got something on my face?'_

'_You could say that Greggo'_

_Nick picked up a napkin and started wiping the pasta sauce from Greg's face_

_The pair started talking about nothing of importance but agreeing work was not on the conversation agenda._

_They had both been so caught up in their conversation about childhood pets that they both forgot about desserts until Greg mentioned his Labrador toffee he got for his 10__th__ birthday._

_With the mention of toffee Nick was routing around in the backpack until he found what he was looking for 2 generously sized squares of millionaire's shortbread._

'_My gosh I love this stuff' Greg moaned while taking another large bite_

'_More than your coffee?'_

'_I couldn't love anything more than my coffee'_

'_Not even me?' Nick half joked_

'_N'aawh looks at Nicky getting jealous over a pot of coffee'_

'_I am not jealous' nick pouted._

'_I do love you more thank coffee Nicky'_

'_You just said you couldn't love anything more than your Blue Hawaiian'_

'_Precisely' _

'_Ok now I'm confused, you'll have to explain that one to me' _

'_Nicky, I said I couldn't love 'anything' not 'anyone'' Greg smirked_

'_C'mere greggo' Nick was now lying on the blanket inviting Greg to join him. _

_Greg gleefully accepted and lay his head on the arm Nick had lay out for him_

'_Greg?' _

'_Yes Nick?'_

'_When did your coffee addiction start?'_

'_That would be my last year of college, why'd you ask?'_

' _I don't know , I just supposed it's because you've drank the good stuff for as long as I've known you and you've never seemed to actually need it , even when you say you're tired and in need of a coffee you still seem to be vibrating with energy'_

'_I suppose that's just what college does to you'_

'_What does that mean?' _

'_I mean , I was studying for my finals so much I'd often be up till 5am studying so coffee was a must. I had so much for that coffee became like air , I couldn't function without it'_

'_That explains a lot I suppose' nick laughed._

'_Speaking of which, you got anymore beer?'_

'_yeah , the main compartment of the bag'_

_Nick heard greg rummaging around in the bag_

'_Um Nick what's this?'_

_Nick sat up to get a better look at what Greg was talking about'_

'_That would be your gift'_

'_My gift?' _

'_open it Greg'_

_Greg took the lid from the small box_

'_it's a key?'_

_Greg was unsure why Nick was giving him a key , so looked up to Nicks face to try and decipher the situation'_

'_Move in with me Greg'_

_Greg gasped and lunged forward onto Nicky and kissed him passionately _

'_I'll take that as a yes then?' _

'_Yes, Yes a million times yes'. _


	9. Chapter 9

All of Greg's stuff had been moved to their apartment. Everything being kept was being stored in the boxes in the spare room, and everything left in the hall way was to be sold or donated.

They had just finished eating Greg's home-made Shepard's pie when the phone rang Nick got up to answer it while Greg cleared the table.

Greg strolled into the living room right as Nick was ending the call.

Good news my friend, the electrician has finished wiring and he said the plasterboards got delivered while he was there'

'He's wired the whole house?'

'Yup, and in 4 days too'.

'That's brilliant, we're one step closer to our new home'

Warrick has a day off tomorrow and I was thinking about asking him to help us out with the plastering.

'Yeah that's a great idea, I'm sure a bbq and some beer will entice him.'

'I'll text him, and then on his break he can get back to us'

'Who's working the Victoria Lane Case?'

'Cath and Sara, why?'

'I was gunna phone them to see how they're getting on. All this time off is messing my schedule up'

'And what schedule would that be?'

'My work schedule: 2 weeks off for our honeymoon, 3 week at work then 3 days off for the house investigation isn't good for us.

'Well don't jinx us; I wanna get as much done as possible on the house before we go back to work'

Nick put down the phone after texting Warrick and grabbed Greg's hand 'C'mon, shower then bed, you're right we don't want to mess our work or sleep schedules up too much.

After a quick shower Nick checked his phone and noticed a text from Warrick

'Warrick is up for tomorrow and will take payment in beer'

'I'll buy him a crate tomorrow when I get something for lunch' Greg called back from the bathroom.

The pair crawled into bed and Nick automatically pulled Greg into him before burying his nose into the crown of Greg's hair.

'Night G, Love you'

Love you too Nicky' Greg Mumbled.

They woke up at a respectable hour for most humans which meant and incredibly early start for them.

'C'mon Greg we're meeting Warrick at the house in an hour'

'Urgh, I forgot this hour existed'

'Well I'll give you and 9am time to get re-equated while I get breakfast ready'

Greg grumbled and pulled himself into a sitting position

'Nicky?'

'Yeah Greggo' Nick asked suspiciously

'Could you make your charming husband a cup of coffee?'

'Well I never got the chance to back to the beach to get him, but I suppose I could make you a cup'

Greg just stuck his tongue out and started getting dressed.

A freshly dressed Greg met a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee on the kitchen table

'Nick, we may need to leave a little early so I can pick up something for lunch and get Warrick his beer.

'We can just get it later, so we aren't tempted to eat it before lunch came the response from the bathroom.

20 minutes later the pair were piling into Nick's truck on the way to the house

'I'm really excited to see what the house looks like now'

'Me too' Nick beamed 'I can't wait to see how it's looking'.

After a very anxious 15 minute drive Nick rattled into their driveway 'Nick we way have to relay the drive' Nick looked round to see Greg rubbing his head where he had hit it on the door.

'No problem baby we'll just have to see how our budget is looking after the house is finished.

They both got out of the car and greeted an amused looking Warrick.

'What are you looking so smug about 'rick?'

'I made the exact same mistake, and decided I'd let you make it too'

'Come on Guys stop yapping we got work to do' Nick interrupted.

Nick unlocked the door then headed back to his truck to get his tool chest. When he returned to the house; and entered the master bedroom where he heard Greg laughing and screaming. He was shocked to see Warrick holding Greg up in the air above his head.

'Umm dude what are you doing to my husband?'

'He tried to challenge my strength; I'm just proving I'm stronger.

'Well put him down we got work to do'

'Where are we starting Nicky?'

' I was thinking we could start with the floor and wall boards downstairs so we can get it decorated and move the furniture in before starting upstairs'

'That sounds like a plan'

'Then why are we still stood up here?' Warrick asked

The three men and the tool box were soon in the living room screwing down the floorboards. 2 hours later all the floorboards were down and Nick Greg and Warrick were lazing on the floor.

'You want me to go get some lunch now then we can crack on with the walls?'

'Food sounds amazing right now Greggo'

'Don't forget my beer while you're there'

While Greg was out Nick and Warrick decided to clean up the floor so they could eat in the living room, they swept up and lay down a plastic decorating sheet to eat lunch on as Nick didn't want greasy marks on his new flooring.

'I don't know why you are so bothered about the floorboards; they are going to get covered over anyway'

'I don't want to have to rip up my flooring to replace the board because its rotted with grease damage'

'Can that even happen?'

'I don't know'

'Well there's only one way to find out isn't there'

'You'll be eating in the back yard in a moment'

When Warrick finally decided eating on a plastic mat like a 5 year old was better than eating on his own in the yard he helped nick lay the sheet and decided to talk a tour of his best friend's new home. Warrick decided to void his bladder before lunch but accidently locked himself in the bathroom.

After trying unsuccessfully for 10 minutes to rid himself from the bathroom, the lock finally gave. Greg was just entering the house and Warrick was coming down the stairs.

'Sup Warrick?'

'I was just taking a look around your house and got locked in the bathroom'

'Yeah I did that on the tour the first time, you should have just used the one past the Kitchen.'

'I haven't actually had a chance to check out downstairs yet, I was hoping to do it before you get back but the bathroom kinda stopped that'

'Well there is still a few weeks' worth of work to be done here, so if you wanna check out the rest of the house, you'll have to work for it'.

'Greg is that you?' Nick called from the living room

'Yeah, just coming, I got Chinese'

Warrick escorted Greg to the living room, where the large back of food was laid out on the floor.

'Wow Greg that's a lot of food'

'We're 3 grown men with large appetites and we are working hard, I'm sure it'll be gone within minutes.

45 minutes later the last crumbs of the prawn crackers were being swept up into the wrappers to be binned.

'Well I was hungrier than I thought I was'

'I agree'

Greg looked around to see a very stuffed looking Nick lying on his back breathing heavily'

'I'll give you guys half an hour to recover before you are to come help me in the dining room.

'Aye aye cap'n'

Warrick finished his beer before joining Nick on the floor.

'15 minutes guys'

'Huh?' Nick sat up from his nap to meet a miffed looking Greg.

'You are 15 minutes late'

'It's only the kitchen Greg, not a first date'

'If I'd known you would be late to the kitchen, I would never have gone on a first date with you' Greg teased.

'We didn't have a first date Greggo; we just jumped into bed together'

Greg's face flushed with embarrassment and Warrick burst out laughing.

'Oh man this is great, who'd have thought it; our little Greggo a bed hopper'.

'I'm not a bed hopper that was the 3rd time I've ever done that'.

'Nick I can't believe you would do that to Greggo, Normally you take a guy out on a date before you bed them'

'I took him on a date eventually, and we went on many more after that, we just did it all in an unconventional order'.

'It was a pretty awesome first date though ey Nicky'

'It was'

'Oh yeah' Warrick was intrigued 'Where'd he take you?'

'Golfing'

Warrick Sniggered 'He took you to play golf for your first date?'

'Yeah, we both love golf, and it's a relax thing to do, so it wasn't awkward in the slightest'

'Yeah probably because you had already slept with each other'

'Oh shush Warrick'

A/N – sorry this hasn't been uploaded in forever but life has really been getting in the way of my writing.


	10. Chapter 10

After 2 months of pointless arguments about colour schemes, carpet materials and the prices of kitchen tiles Nick and Greg were finally able to move into their new home. To celebrate the pair finally finishing the house they decided to have a BBQ with their friends.

'Nick how many people are coming to the BBQ?'

'Well there is everybody from work, the new neighbours, and your parents and of course me and you so I'd say about 14'

Greg dropped the packet of 40 chicken legs into the trolley with a look of shock on his face 'My parents are coming?'

'Well yeah, Invited them, they accepted and we are picking them up from the airport at 8pm'

'Nick you are the best husband ever'

'Thanks Greggo'

'When do your parents arrive?'

'They don't, they have to look after my niece Abigail while her leg heals as my sister couldn't get any time off work'

What a harsh boss not letting you look after your injured child, just tell your parents to bring Abigail with then, I'm sure she'll get on great with Lindsey.

'Yeah ok, I'll phone then when we get home'

So we're going to need more meat and Alcohol, I know what you Texans are like' Greg smirked.

'Cheeky'

'You wouldn't have me any other way'

'Maybe a little less messy'

'Whatever- help me lift these crates'.

An hour and $200 later Nick and Greg were emptying the back of the truck into the freezer. 'I hope it's warm tomorrow, I don't want the BBQ to be a fail'

'Greg you sounded so much like a teenager then, and of course it will be warm, we live in Vegas and it's July'

'I know I just want our first party to be a success'

'If Greg Sanders-Stokes the craziest party in animal in Vegas is going to throw a party, it's a guaranteed success.

'Well when you put it like that' Greg blushed

'Ooh shoot my parents flight lands in 45 minutes'

'And? . . . '

'We have to pick them up from the airport' Greg was becoming frantic.

'I still don't see why you're so worked up; the airport is a 30 minute drive away. We still have 15 minutes to kill'

'We can kill it by getting rid of any incriminating evidence'

'Like what, it's our first day in the house we haven't even used the cutlery or the front door for that matter, but I can think of a way to kill the time'

'Oh yeah, how's that?'

'We haven't christened our new bed yet'

'And you plan to do that in 15 minutes? , Nick I know you're getting older but give yourself a little credit'

'I'm not old; I'm only 7 years older than you'

'Yeah but you could walk and talk when I was only a few days old'

'Ok ok I get your point, and if it makes you feel better we'll leave for the airport now'

Greg checked his watch 'We should have left 5 minutes ago'

'We'll be fine, by the time they have their cases and everything we'll be bored of waiting'

'Well let's not delay the waiting period any longer' Greg doubled tapped nick's chest and stood up to find his shoes'

On the car ride over Nick and Greg were arguing about 'Christening' the new bed

' . . . I'm just saying it's unlucky not to christen a new bed'

'And I'm just saying it's unlucky to annoy the only child of a couple who will be spending 2 weeks in your house'

'Good Point Greggo'

Thinking they had plenty of time the pair had a casual walk to the arrivals lounge but the smiles on their faces were quickly lost when they were met with the only two other people in the room. Greg's parents'

'Where have you been Gregory?'

Greg new he was in trouble, his mother used his full first name

'We were only' Greg checked his watch '4 minutes late mom, not a big deal'

Mark spoke up 'Didn't you get our voicemail Greg, we got an earlier flight, and it landed 3 hours ago'

'Sorry Dad, I figured it was work calling me on my day off'

The 2 couples stood awkwardly until Greg spoke up 'so I haven't seen you since my wedding day and you haven't given me a bone crushing hug has Mrs Sanders finally cut the cord' he smirked

'I'm sorry darling I'm just so tired'

Greg was soon engulfed in Jeans arms as Nick and Mark shook hands and picked up the bags.

When Greg and Jean finally ended their hug they realised they were the only people in the room

'They must have gone to the car, Come on mom'

Greg picked up his mother's handbag and arm whilst escorting her to the car.

'Ooh the handbag suites you Greg, I may have to invest in one for you'

Greg bent his wrist and proclaimed 'Well I am a gay man after all' much to Nick's amusment

Nick pulled into their newly smoothed driveway and let his in-law's take in the sight of his and Greg's new home.

'Oh Greg this place is beautiful however did you afford it?'

'Well me being the best DNA tech in the country has it perks' Greg smiled proudly.

'I'm proud of you Greg you've grown into quite a sensible man' Mark smiled. Nick stifled a laugh at the thought of Greg being sensible earning a glare from his husband.

'Thanks dad, I appreciate that'.

'So would you like to the inside of the house?' nick asked politely.

'Of course we would Nicholas'

'Please Mr Sanders, call me Nick'

'Then please call me Mark, Mr Sanders was my father'

The four piled out of the car and headed toward the house, Greg wearing a particularly smug grin.

'So Nick?' jean spoke

'Yes Jean?' Nick asked while unlocking the backdoor

'When are your parents arriving from Texas?'

Unbeknown to Nick his parents were sitting in the living room with his niece'

'Well since my Niece couldn't fly with her broken leg they should be here tomorrow morning at the very latest.

'Yes Poncho, Tomorrow morning would be late'

Nick turned towards the lounge where the noise was coming from with a look of shock on his face

'Cisco, how'd you get here?'

'A magician never reveals his secrets'

'You're a father not a magician dad' Nick smiled

'When you were a kid there wasn't a difference' Cisco Smiled back and wrapped his arms around his son.

'See Nick's parents didn't shout at him, they just gave him a hug' Greg pouted.

'Yes but Nick wasn't three hours late to pick his parents up was he?'

'Oh Greg, how could you forget to pick your parents up? Jillian laughed.

'In my defence' Greg smiled' they didn't tell me they got an earlier flight, so technically I was on four minutes late'

'Well that explains that then , come and gives your in-laws a hug'

Greg moved over to give Jillian a hug and noticed the crutches leaning on the arm of the chair 'Hey where is Abigail?'

'Oh my I hadn't realised she was gone, she couldn't have gotten far without her crutches anyway'

'I'll go look for her then' Greg offered and picked up the crutches, Greg found her crawling up the stairs.

'And would Miss Abigail care to explain why at 12 years old she is crawling up the stairs?

'UNCLE GREG!'

'The one and only kidda, so what are you doing on the stairs anyway'

'I got fed up of all the adults talking so decided to tour the house on my own'

'Without your crutches?'

'You would have noticed then, they make a lot of noise'

'What did you do to your leg anyway?'

'Fell off a horse and Grandpa's ranch'

'You know I fell of a horse once and broke my arm'

'Really?'

'Yeah my mom barely let me out of her sight after that'

'And she let you move to Vegas?'

Greg sniggered as he remembered the face his mother pulled when he informed his parent of his move to Vegas

'All my stuff had already been shipped over , so they didn't really have a choice'

'Come on then , ill give you a piggy back to the lounge'

Abi's stomach rumbled at that point

'You hungry kiddo?'

'Starving'

'Come on then you can help me with the Taco's'

The extended family ate there tacos and chocolate cake before heading to bed ahead of there busy day tomorrow

/

**A/N – sorry It took me so long to update this I have just had so much happening at the moment and havn't had time to write**


	11. Chapter 11

The BB was a success; everybody had enjoyed each other's company, the good food and loved the house. Nick and Greg had ended up crashing on the couch as they were too tired to climb the stairs to their bed. They were awoken early the next morning by Greg's mother rallying around the house with a bin liner clearing everything up. 'Mom leave that we'll take care of it'

'Don't be silly Greg I don't mind'.

'Mom it's my house let me clean it'

'Oh how come I never heard "mom it's my room let me clean it'

'Har Har, put the bag down mother, I'm taking you out for breakfast'. The pair finally made it into their bedroom where they showered and dressed before taking their parents and Abigail to IHOP. As nobody could decide what they wanted they ordered a stack of many different flavoured and shared them between the seven of them.

Nick and Greg had planned to let their parents loose in Vegas while they cleaned the house and cooked them a surprise dinner. Once they all finished their coffee and pancakes they separated their ways and Nick and Greg headed for the supermarket.

Since the BBQ emptied their freezer they had to buy a weeks' worth of groceries as well as the food they needed for tonight. They also bought cans of wood polish, washing up liquid, Marigolds and bin liners for the clean-up.

Greg got straight into the clean-up whilst Nick went about restocking the freezer. Once he finished he made his way into the living room to help. He was shocked with what he saw 'Greg I thought you were supposed to be cleaning, you've made more mess'

'It's my system group everything together then bag them separately'

'Huh?' Nick was utterly confused

'Group all the plastic cups together, then bag them separately from the paper plates and so on'

Finally understanding Greg's system Nick started work in the garden. After 3 h ours their house was back in a liveable state.

'Nicky do you want to get started on dinner or pick everyone up?'

Nick poked his head out of the kitchen 'well I've already started cooking so I might aswell continue, I'll make less mess aswell'

'Why does everybody always say I'm messy?'

'Because you are messy Greg'

'Love you too Nicky' Greg called as he walked out of the door. 40 minutes later he was back in the house with the others in tow.

'Nick we're home'

'Dinner should be around 20 minutes set the table please Greg'

'Greg do you even know how to set a table' Mark laughed.

'Does nobody have any faith in me in this house. . . Hey Abigail come here'

Abigail walked into the dining room on her crutches 'Yes Uncle Greg?'

'I'll give you $5 to lay the table' Greg held out the five dollars and Abigail snatched it up before going ahead and laying the table settings out.

As the family sat down to dinner Nick noticed that his cutlery was upside down 'Greg did you lay the table?' Nick sounded suspicious

'Of course I did Nick, you asked me to'. Abigail started to giggle

'Because my cutlery is upside down and Abigail always does that to me since I did it to her accidently at Christmas one year'

Greg knew he was busted, 'you got me, I got Abigail to lay the table'

'Why?'

'Its important kids know how to set a table properly, and since she obviously can't she'll just have to do it every day until she learns' This had everybody at the table laughing, Apart from Abigail.

'Do I still get the $5?'

'Hell No' Greg laughed

After dinner and desert everybody decided to head up to bed. For Nick and Greg this was the first night in their new bed in their new home.

As they were winding down and talking about the success of the weekend Greg had a pressing question for Nick

'Nicky?'

'Yes Greggo?'

'Can we get a Dog?'

A/N – After two years I finally completed this ! , Three cheers for my procrastination, I'm sorry this took so long to finish and thank you for all being so patient, but alas it is over.


End file.
